Afternoon Sun
by Kidea
Summary: One day at the beach is remembered in the lives of two boys who feel alone for only a moment...my summaries suck  [SasuNaru] Last Chapter won't be published here...if you want to see it search this name on
1. Part 1

Kidea:: Yes...I am a lazy slacker. I'm really sorry but I have no inspiration to continue my other fics. Fangirls is on hold indefinitely, fuglerfjer is waiting for the next burst of inspiration...and I have a feeling that worlds and hell fire camp are no more...blinded...needs another burst of depression from me

Maybe I should watch Yu-Gi-Oh again...

Author:: Kidea

Anime:: Naruto

Warning:: Yaoi, fluff, shonen-ai

Pairing:: Sasuke x Naruto

Part:: 1 of 3

Inspiration:: My awesome girlfriend and our awesome afternoon at the beach with our mates. Love you Ami-chan!

Note:: Sasuke and Naruto are about 6 in this chapter...

Afternoon Sun

First Meetings

The tide was going out. So the sand bars that the two boys had played on all day were now very visible and the once clean yellow sand as now muddy looking form all the silt that had risen to the top. Still, even after playing all day the two boys continued to dig into the warm silt, laughing and splashing each other. The day had ended beautifully.

[That morning

"Sasuke-chan! We're going to the beach sweety. Get ready." Sasuke's mother called to the boy wrapped in his sheets.

"I'm sleepy still." The little raven haired boy mumbled poking his head out from his tangled mass of sheets.

"Come one Sasuke-chan. Go see if Itachi wants to come." The woman smiled warmly laughed as the little boy detangled himself from his sheets and padded out of his room and down the hall to his brother's room.

"Aniki?" The youngest Uchiha called, knocking gently on the wooden door. Gently opening the door and peered in to see his brother packing his bag.

"What is it Otouto?" The elder male asked glancing over at the little boy as he tentatively walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Aniki are you coming to the beach with us?" Sasuke asked, smiling cutely. Itachi shook his head and the younger males face fell, "Why not?"

"I need to go over to Kisame's house to finish a school project." Itachi said matter-o-factly, walking over to his little brother and ruffling his hair, before poking him in the forehead with two fingers and walking off.

"Ow..." Sasuke mumbled rubbing his head and pouting. He walked towards the kitchen sadly and sat down in a chair.

"What's wrong Sasuke-chan?" His mother asked softly, pushing some of his raven hair out of his eyes and rubbing his cheek, as mothers do.

"Aniki isn't coming. He's got a project to do at Kisame's house." The onyx eyed boy sighed glumly.

"Never mind sweety, you and I will go with your aunt Nagese." Sasuke's mother smiled comfortingly but Sasuke didn't cheer up. He wanted Itachi to come so he would have someone to play with in the sand and make sand castles and such...as little kids often do at the beach.

[At the beach that day

They'd been at the beach for an hour now and Sasuke was having another coating of sunscreen applied.

"Oka-san! It's fine. I won't get burnt!" The young boy cried with a pout, pushing his mother away.

"If you burn up and there's nothing left but brains and bones and eyeballs don't come crying to us." Aunt Nagese said in a mock stern voice. Sasuke gave a small smile and ran off to play in the water.

He spent hours swimming around and playing by himself, like he always did. But it was nearing 1:00 and he was starting to get bored.

'Sucks playing by yourself everyday.' He though sadly as he sat at the waters edge and let the small waves lap at his toes.

"Anosa...hi." A voice suddenly said from beside him. Sasuke flicked around and found himself gazing into deep blue eyes framed by lightly tanned skin and short golden hair.

"...hi..."

"Anosa...will...I've got no one to play with...will you play with me?" The new comer smiled a warm, shy smile. Sasuke cocked his head to the side and stared in wonder.

"I guess..." He finally mumbled, standing up and following the other boy into the water.

[Late afternoon

Still, even after playing all day the two boys continued to dig into the warm silt, laughing and splashing each other. The day had ended beautifully.

"Sasuke-chan, time to go!" A mother's voice suddenly interrupted the boy's play. Both boys looked over to the raven haired woman sadly.

"But I don't want to go." Sasuke said stubbornly. His mother sighed heavily and crouched down beside him and the blonde boy.

"It's getting late Sasuke-chan and I'm sure this little boy's parents are looking for him." She said gesturing to the young blonde, who just averted his eyes to the sand and continued digging slowly.

"Hai...ja." Was all Sasuke said as he got up, waving slightly to the sad looking blonde and following after his mother.

"No one stays with me...everyone leaves me..." The blonde whispered to himself, choking back tears, he was alone once again.

Kidea:: I know crappy ending for the first chapter...So this was the fluff chapter. Next chapter will be short, a small interlude. The last chapter will be...SMUT!!!! Yeah you know you can't wait.


	2. Intermission

Kidea:: I'm being good this time. Finishing all the chapters before I post them

Enjoy our short interlude; it's just here to fill in the missing years...won't be as long as the filler episodes --' +shudders+

Author:: Kidea

Anime:: Naruto

Warning:: Yaoi, fluff, shonen-ai

Pairing:: Sasuke x Naruto

Part:: 2 of 3

Inspiration:: My awesome girlfriend and our awesome afternoon at the beach with our mates. Love you Ami-chan!

Note:: Interlude...

Afternoon Sun

Intermission

[Sasuke

Years passed since that day, I never forgot though.

That year my parents were killed in a car crash, so I live with Itachi now. I may as well live on my own though, he doesn't talk to me much. He never did for that matter.

It's amazing how one day can have such an impact on you. Though now that I really think about it, it wasn't that day that had an impact; but more the person who I met that day. I never even learnt his name. I barely remember what we did that day either...I just remember him, and that happily sad smile.

I sometimes wonder why he was sad. But it's stupid to wonder, it's not like I'll ever see him again. I can't make it better. I can barely even make my on life worth living, let alone fix another's life.

Still...I can't help but wonder...

[The blonde boy

So many years, I'm still lonely. But the memory of that boy, Sasuke, I'm not so lonely when I think of him.

My parents died when I was very very young. I lived with my aunt until this year. She wasn't the best in the world, but she helped me through school. I moved out this year, but my aunt is still gonna pay for my tuition. She's pretty cool like that.

I don't go to the beach anymore; I always end up depressed when I come home. I wonder if he even remembers me...

Kidea:: Like I said...really short. Just sort of an insight into their lives...yeah...


End file.
